Querido Santa
by Akeifa
Summary: Inglaterra encuentra una carta cerrada: "Querido Santa: Hola, yo soy Matthew Williams, La representación de Canadá, quizá no me recuerdes. No me molestare si no lo haces, desde que Inglaterra me volvió su colonia casi nadie lo hace, pero te puedo asegurar que me porto muy bien"


Así como Alfred evitaba ordenar el ático, lo mismo pasaba del otro lado sel mundo para Arthur, al cual se le hacia pesado cada vez que iba a esa cochera a ver las cosas. Ahí se encontraba casi todo lo que pertenecía a su época de pirata y colonial. No mas. Anterior a eso apenas y tenia algunas cosas como libros y artículos de hechicera que guardaba ordenadamente en el sótano, cosas mas recientes eran mas reemplazables. Solo fotos con celebridades se mantenían en esa gran oficina en donde pasaba casi todas las tardes. Pero esa cochera era especial. Ahí estaban sus días cuando descubrieron el continente americano, cuando durante un tiempo tenia casi la mitad del mundo para el.

Tomo algo de fuerza ya que siempre se deprimía al entrar ahí, ¿Por que lo hacia ahora? Por que se acercaba navidad. Y por algún motivo con tantas innovaciones era difícil idear un verdaderamente buen regalo. No esas cosas que compras y reemplazas, no algo que tienen miles de personas. Quería regalarle a la gente que quería algo verdaderamente especial.

Entro con calma a revisar, observando mapas, colgados en un closet sus trajes elegantes de pirata. Una espada perfectamente acomodada y colgada en un lado. Siguió caminando y tosiendo un poco por culpa del polvo encontró una gran idea. Al menos para lo que concernía a el regalo del americano. Un montón de cartas a Santa Claus. Que si bien Finlandia se encargaba de dar regalos el procuraba cuando Alfred aun era un niño siempre comprarle algún capricho. Una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara mientras tomaba esa caja, estaba llena,¿Cuantos años todos juntos?

Abrió la primera estrambotica como siempre, ideas impensables que se dibujaban en la mente de la ahora potencia mundial. Se quedo leyendo la primera carta y tardo mucho, la letra desgarbada y pidiendo tantas cosas, la mitad imposibles, una tercera parte impensable y en una sola linea algo relativamente posible pero difícil de conseguir. Probablemente en esas fechas ese regalo hubiese gastado todo su tiempo hasta navidad. Se rió mientras observaba el sobre con miles de garabatos y una caligrafiá deplorable. La cambio para pasar a la siguiente pero dio con un sobre casi blanco, sin ningún garabato mas que una hermosa letra algo gariboleada con un " Querido Santa" muy hermoso. Algo extrañado noto que no estaba abierta , de inmediato se preocupo, significa que ese regalo no lo había entregado. Algo de culpa al pensar que las pocas cosas que su americano hacia bien y la había ignorado.

"_Querido Santa: _

_Hola, yo soy Matthew Williams, La representación de Canadá, quizá no me recuerdes. No me molestare si no lo haces, desde que Inglaterra me volvió su colonia casi nadie lo hace, pero te puedo asegurar que me porto muy bien, no doy problemas a Inglaterra ni a las trece colonias. Cocino bien y siempre alimento y paseo a Kumadoru, Nunca alzo la voz, ni dejo mis verduras, no rayo las paredes y me esmero por jamas molestar a nadie. Todo para este día sabes? Hay un deseo muy importante para mi, espero que no sea demasiado pero es muy importante. Quiero que Inglaterra me vea. _

_Sé que el se interesa por mi, sé que estoy siendo muy ingrato y egoísta al querer atención especial para mi. Pero desde que llegue a su casa y el me presento a las trece colonias tengo la sensación de que... aunque no lo haga a propósito siento que me ignora. Tengo miedo de caerle mal. ¿Crees que me odie por haber vivido con Francia? Pero si lo hiciera no me hubiese traído con el ¿verdad? Espero que solo sea que como soy mas tranquilo Inglaterra se distrae con mi hermano mayor. Aun así ese es mi deseo para navidad. Quiero que el me vea y me haga caso._

_También por favor quizá que algún día venga Francia a visitarme. Lo extraño. _

_PDT: Kuratoto quiere un bote de miel de maple._

Cuando la leyó sintió u hueco en el estomago, ese que aparece cuando te equivocas. ¿Por que no vio esa carta? Maldición... ese año dejo sin regalo a... a Canadá... Recuerda vagamente que la primera navidad que pasaron juntos fue algo caótica... pero no recuerda haberlo visto en ningún momento. No recordaba que le dio ese año, a diferencia de ese pequeño tren a escala que le dio a Alfred. No podía recordar.

Algo de angustia y paso la siguiente carta, de nuevo de Alfred, colorida con algunas manchas de dulces colores escandalosos, pero esta vez la ignoro, estaba bien , estaba abierta. Recordaba ese perrito color miel que había regalado a la colonia ese día.

Así que paso a la que seguía, de nuevo en blanco y solo "Querido Santa Claus" limpiamente escrito

"_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Hola, Soy Matthew Williams, la representación humana de Canadá. Quizá no me recuerdes, casi nadie lo hace, de hecho supongo que eso paso el año pasado, te olvidaste de mi también? No te recrimino! De verdad se que hay millones de niños en el mundo, y que tienes que traerles cosas a todos y lo que yo pedí era muy muy difícil. Pero por eso hoy te pido algo un poco mas pequeño de lo mismo. Que me vea Inglaterra una vez a la semana, no diario, fui muy egoísta al pedirlo todos los días , quizá por eso no me lo cumpliste, por que ser egoísta es de niños malos_.

_Aun así te pido que me vea aunque sea una vez a la semana por favor, Quiero mucho a Kumachika pero a veces me siento muy solo. Este año incluso me porte mejor! Sin importar si me daba miedo la oscuridad no le hable a Inglaterra, ni tampoco a las trece colonias. Por que se que la vez que le hable a mi hermano el se asusto y pensó que yo era un fantasma. Así que este año he sido muy valiente y no he dejado que el miedo me haga portarme mal. _

_Así que por favor. Haz que Arthur me vea una vez a la semana..._

_Por favor._

_Pdt: Kuma dice que quiere salmón._

Sintió un dolor en su pecho aun mas intenso y unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron de sus mejillas. Dejo de revisar las de Alfred su vista se fijo en las blancas, solo en las blancas.

"_Querido santa:_

_Hola. Soy Canadá. Soy una colonia que vive arriba de las trece colonias. Antes era de Francia. Con el si me recuerdas? Soy rubio, tengo ojos violetas y el cabello algo quebrado como Francia. Quizá no he sido tan bueno este año. Este año un sentimiento muy desagradable me ha estado haciendo pensar y desearle cosas a mi hermano mayor. Me da celos. Pero prometo que si me cumples mi deseo me portare mejor! Solo una vez al mes... por favor haz que Inglaterra me vea una vez al mes... o cada dos meses estaría bien. Por favor."_

Paso cartas cada una decía lo mismo o algo parecido, " que Inglaterra me vea" se sintió tan culpable.. abrió todas y cada una, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberle hecho una infancia tan... tan solitaria a ese niño. Justo ahora lo recordaba. Justo apenas recordaba vagamente a una pequeña sombra a lado del árbol una tironcito en su ropa al cual volteaba pero de inmediato se distraía al oír la fuerte voz de Alfred.

Leyó cada una de las cartas. Todas previamente cerradas aun, tal cual el día que ese pequeño niño había sellado el sobre.

"_Querido santa_

_Soy Canadá. Por favor... te lo suplico... que alguien alguna vez me vea"_

No sabe cuantas veces leyó esas cartas. No tiene idea ni el mismo. Después de esa dejaron de haber cartas blancas, solo garabateadas, entendió que el mas chico había dejado de escribir cartas rendido de no recibir respuesta.

Olvido lo de los regalos, dejo todo encargado a otras personas y el día de navidad rechazo la fiesta de América si importarle cuanto el insistió, una vez mas de nuevo casi se distraé pero el peso de ese montón de cartas en su abrigo le hacían voltear de vuelta a su reloj recordando el vuelo, entrego un regalo sencillo y luego tomo e vuelo a Ottawa. Había tardado mucho en conseguir al dirección de la casa de Canadá incluso Francia no la tenia a la mano. El se rebajo a pedirle a Francia ayuda pero era lo mínimo.

Corrió a esa casa, era una cabaña pequeña la cual toco con fuerza. Escucho como que algo se rompía y se preocupo. Escucho cosas moviéndose y un murmullo bajito. A unos minutos después alguien abrió, lo vio después de muchísimos años. Lo pudo notar ahí frente a el a alguien que … que apenas recodaba haber visto. Un joven de cabello quebrado, gafas y abrazando un oso, ese chico que había estado cuidando de el mientras superaba lo de Alfred. Quiso llorar, pero solo se quedo impactado viendo, notando todo lo que se perdió, no lo recordaba adolescente, ni siquiera recordaba como había crecido, recordaba al niño llorando por que quería ir con Francia y haberle regañado. Recordaba haber dicho que era casi igual a Alfred. Y luego un salto tremendo a cuando ya se había independizado estados unidos, para luego de nuevo el salto hasta aquí.

-¡¿S-señor Inglaterra?!- La voz del chico era bajita, casi un susurro pero esta vez la oía. -¿Que hace aquí? ...-

No lo pudo evitar y le abrazo con fuerza, con todas las fuerzas que tenia empezando a llorar y pidiendo disculpas, "sorry, sorry" una y otra vez.

Matt le correspondió el abrazo algo confundido pero … en el fondo con gusto, acaricio sus cabellos rubios con calidez, intentando calmarle -América dijo algo, ¿paso algo con Francia?-

Era lo único que tenia sentido para el. Que su hermano mayor o incluso Francia hubiesen algo horrible. Incluso pensó en que se había equivocado de avión y luego se quedo sin dinero para volver.

-t-traje algo- Un mini cochecito, tenia varias cosas, un botecito de maple, un salmón ahumado y cosas por el estilo. No se le había ocurrido mas. Matt tenia cara de no entender hasta que el osito bajo de sus brazos emocionado. Su vocecita baja parecía alegre. - Santa atrasado- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar el salmón en sus garritas y empezar a hincarle el diente.

Matt tardo un poco mas, y de repente sus mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar violentamente. Sus cartas a Santa. Con el tiempo las había olvidado con algo de tristeza, se había acostumbrado a su modo de vida y luego que se entero de que santa era tino. El que siempre dejaba alguna cosa sencilla en el árbol pero nunca lo que pidió, que el que ponía los aviones y las cosas a américa era Inglaterra tuvo algo mas de sentido que nunca recibiera lo que quería.

Pero hoy ahí estaba, cumpliendo su deseo, no pudo evitar una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos empezándose a humedecer.

-Feliz navidad Matthew Williams,


End file.
